His Lexicon
by AstroNanda
Summary: Lexicon the vocabulary of a person, language or branch of knowledge. Draco loved to use complicated words when he talked to Harry, having a lot of fun in explaining himself to the man of the ordinary lexicon. Harry never expected he would end up fascinated with the blond's linguistic pretension. Worse, he never expected he would end up fascinated with the one and only Draco Malfoy
1. Prologue

Harry was not used to blind dates. And honestly, he was also not a fan of those. Well, even if he said so, he was there, wasn't he? Waiting anxiously for the moment the promised person would walk through the door of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. He couldn't complain about the situation he was in.

Everything was arranged by Hermione Granger, who could find time to fret about her best friend's love life even though she was drowning in work at the Ministry; and Astoria Greengrass, a woman who worked with the other and was coincidentally trying to find someone to date a relative of hers.

Hermione thought it would be such a great idea to kill two birds with one stone and send Harry on a blind date with someone she didn't even know.

Precisely because she didn't know who he was meeting with, Harry did not know the gender of his date. I mean, it would probably be a girl (since Hermione didn't know about his bisexuality) but Harry wondered if that would be the case.

He was informed that the person was attractive, but he would at least like to know what to expect.

He sighed, drinking a little more of his lemon-balm tea. The person was ten minutes late and he decided he would grumble about that to Hermione and Astoria when he saw them again.

The worst of all was not that the person was late or that he did not know who it was. The worst part of that stupid date was that he was sent there listening to Hermione go on about how he was lonely and he needed some company. The worst was that his best friend was responsible for that whole shit show.

"Hey, as your best friend... I feel a tad guilty because it was my idea." Ronald had said. "But you have to move on, Harry."

Harry was reasonably shocked.

He had relationships throughout his life! There was Cho, his first love, which did not last long because both of them were too shaken by Cedric's death. There was also the problem that they were in the middle of a war. It didn't work out and he moved on, after a while.

There was also Ginny. Which... well, didn't work out either. The two just didn't fit. Harry could not imagine them building a life together and being one hundred percent happy.

He shook his head, trying to move his past loves away from his mind. He had to focus on the present, on the person he would meet that day.

Hermione, at least, had given him a description of the person. She wrote it down so that he would not forget any detail.

"According to Astoria, the person is a little bit taller than you, has gray eyes and pale white skin. Their hair is short and blond, always in place. They will be wearing a black trenchcoat and a green scarf."

Harry couldn't deny that the person appeared to be remarkably pretty. The gray eyes and the blond hair were an interesting combination, to say the least. He should not jump into conclusions, however, since Hermione had given him such a poor picture of the person, not worrying about the little details, such as their hair texture and such.

Harry was wearing a black coat that covered a sweater Molly Weasley had knitted for him. His old Gryffindor scarf sloppily garnished his neck, and his hair continued to be as rebellious as it had always been.

His emerald eyes traveled through the various faces of the people in the Tea Shop. No one matched the description. No one with white and pale skin, gray eyes and short blond hair.

"At the moment I saw this hair and this scarf, I knew it was you, Potter." He heard a familiar voice behind him.

There it was. The black trenchcoat, keeping the slender pale figure in front of him warm. The Slytherin green scarf was meticulously tied, and there was a black hood covering his silky blond hair.

Harry choked on his tea.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, standing up. He could not believe his eyes. That was the man he had a date with?!

The blond simply ignored him, sitting at the other side of the table. "I knew this would be a disastrous idea, especially when Astoria told me she did not know who I was meeting with." He sighed. "But I promised I wouldn't run away and I'm a man of my word, so let's get this over with."

"Are you sure you have the right bloke?" Harry asked. He had no doubts Draco was his date - after all, he matched the description perfectly - but maybe Draco had the wrong person?

The blond took a piece of paper from his trenchcoat's pocket, and clearing his throat, he declared:

"Wild black hair, tanned skin. Green eyes. They will be wearing a black coat and a red and yellow sweater that matches his Hogwart's House colors. Will also be using a Gryffindor scarf."

"It surprises me that you agreed meeting with a Gryffindor."

"What can I say? I'm desperate." He smiled, but there was no humor in his expression. "Let's cut the small talk: I'm sure the people who organized this stupidity had no idea of who they were coupling. But now that we are both here, I want to make a deal."

Harry frowned.

"What kind of deal?" He asked.

Draco smiled. This time, in an evil way

When he saw that smile, Harry knew he had majorly fucked up.


	2. Ignoramus

Ignoramus

.

an ignorant or stupid person

"And why do you think I will accept this deal?" Harry crossed his arms, resting his back against the chair. He could not believe the words that came out of that man's mouth.

"Simply because you are an ignoramus Gryffindor." Said Draco. "And because that would help you too. Think about it a little. No friends bothering you, telling you you are "too lonely". No more intrusive questions... And you will have the pleasure of my company."

Harry frowned, skeptic. He may not know the meaning of "ignoramus" but he knew that Malfoy was mocking him.

"If you think just a little more, I think steam will be coming out of your ears." Draco smiled impertinently. Materializing two parchments, he concluded: "Of course, this deal would have clauses suggested by the both of us."

Harry took one of the parchments. The words started to reveal themselves as he looked at the paper.

"This contract is entered into by and between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. The term of this Agreement shall begin on January 15th and shall continue through until May 15th.

In our relationship, we agree to:"

And then the clauses began. Dates, gifts, meeting the parents and friends, everything a real relationship was about except, you know, the feelings.

There were prohibitions, conditions, everything a real contract should have. Harry was honestly surprised by Malfoy's determination.

He read the contract in his own, Harry way, and ended up with a headache.

"So, what do you say?" Draco asked, holding his face in one of his hands. "Do you agree with the Contract's clauses? Do you want anything to be included?

"No... No, I think everything is fine." Harry said, confusedly blinking. "But... But why? Why are you doing this?"

"You don't need to know why. Just sign it." Draco crossed his arms, seriously. Harry shook his head, refusing to do so. Draco sighed, giving up. Potter was too damn stubborn. "Ok, ok. I'm doing this because my parents want me to get married."

"And what is the problem?" Harry asked. "It's not like you like someone, is it?"

"That's not the point, Potter!" Draco answered. "They want me to marry Astoria Greengrass."

Suddenly, everything seemed to fall into place. That was why Astoria was so desperate to find someone to date her "relative".

"And I'm gay." Said Draco, making Harry choke on his tea once again. "Oh, come on, Potter. It's not a great mystery.

Harry coughed hard. That was unexpected. It was not hard to imagine the words Draco Malfoy and gay in the same sentence since the man never had a girlfriend - well, at least, a real one, Pansy doesn't count. The thing was that the thought had never crossed Harry's mind.

"I don't want to marry a woman I am never going to love!" Draco said. "Besides, it is a great way of coming out of the closet, isn't it? I mean, the public also doesn't know about you."

Harry lifted an eyebrow. And Malfoy knew?

"And you know?" He inquired. Draco merely sighed.

"You are the definition of an 'open book', Potter." He said. "Well, you can come out to the wizarding world as the hugest queer and stop being bothered by questions about secret lovers."

"Yeah, and then the questions will be about a specific lover." Harry snorted. "I still see no gain for me in this, Malfoy."

"Status, attention, the pleasure of my company, a stable love life... A sexual life, which I'm sure it would be news for you. "

"I won't!" Harry said, too loud for his own good, attracting some glances at their table. He continued, a little lower: "I won't fuck you, Malfoy!"

The blond merely shrugged. "Your loss, not mine." He said, a petulant half-smile creeping into his lips.

Harry stood up, wroth. He would listen no more from that man, that seemed to only be able to mock him. That was, for sure, the worst date he had ever had.

He left the Tea Shop with Malfoy at his tail. "Potter!" He called. "Potter!" Harry could not care less about what that git had to say.

He didn't speak with Malfoy since the end of his school life. Harry decided to become an Auror as Malfoy got a random position at the Ministry. It didn't take long for them to give up those jobs and seek things they liked to do.

According to the rumors, Draco had built a place to sell various types of potions, becoming a respectful apothecary in no time. Harry had become the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, at Hogwarts.

The two of them seemed to live in completely different worlds and the fact that Draco simply appeared out of nowhere trying to make absurd deals irked the-boy-who-lived.

"Potter! Don't ignore me!" Said Malfoy, which only annoyed Harry. He had always been a slut for attention. "Harry, please!"

That made the man stop. Not only the shock of hearing his name coming out of that mouth, resounding in that hoarse voice that was used to spiting venomous words everywhere but also because of the word he said. "Please"? Coming out of a Malfoy? That surely was unusual.

"Maybe you are happy like this, and I can't blame you for that." He said. "But I'm desperate. I can't live lying to my parents anymore. I can't live with them talking to me about marriage every day, because I know they will want my spouse to be a woman, and I can't do that."

Harry sighed. That was a low blow, throwing the "my parents want me to marry a woman and I can't live in a closet for the rest of my life" card.

He turned to Malfoy.

"Let's do this." Harry approached the blond. "I accept it, but you'll have to add some things in the contract."

"Anything." He said, frowning. He seemed wary of what Harry would ask for, but as he said so: he was desperate.

"The first condition is that we can't lie to each other." He took a step towards Malfoy. "If I'm going to lie for you, I want you to be honest with me. I need to trust you because we will be together in this, okay?" Malfoy nodded. "The second is that we have to be peaceful with each other and with friends and family. So, no calling Hermione a mudblood and such, you understand?" Malfoy nodded once again. "And the third is... you can't fall in love with me, and I cannot fall in love with you. Too many feelings involved will only cause trouble."

"That won't be a problem, Potter." Said Draco, smiling pretentiously. "I would never fall for someone like you."

Harry stared at him, waiting for an answer. Where did those words come from? He had no idea.

Harry gave him a sneering smile. He would not let the chance of mocking Malfoy go to waste, even if he had no idea what he was talking about. "You can't fall in love with me?" Really, Potter?

Draco raised one eyebrow, finding all that sneer and jeering coming from Harry rather strange. He thought the man was a potato.

"How about we discuss that somewhere calmer?" Draco asked, and Harry merely shrugged, sinking his hands in his pockets. "Great." He said, taking the other's left arm as if it was no big deal, not weird or anything. "Where are we going to, deer?"

Harry laughed, amused. That Malfoy was something else.

"Home, baby." Harry retorted, making Draco wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"We'll have to work on that, Potter."

They disapparated, leaving Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop behind, taking a step towards the greatest mess of their lives.


End file.
